Something Better
by Niathoynu
Summary: AU: What if there's a small change in the beginning? Where Saitama found out about the Hero Association just slightly earlier. How will things change?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if there's a small change in the beginning? Where Saitama found out about the Hero Assosiation just lightly earlier. How will things change? AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, One does.**

 **A/N: It is taking place after the House Of Evolution. WARNING! It will be OOC (though I will try with all of my ability to get the characters down) and the grammar will definitely not be worthy of any awards. So just bear with me here. There are original characters in this chapter, to get things in motion.**

 **I only watched the anime, so anything in here will be mostly from what I collect myself from what I've seen. I did grab some parts here and there from the manga and will add some of my own ideas to the story. The story line will mostly be based on the show, and Saitama is gonna meet a lot of people sooner rather than later. Still in progress!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Genos, we have to hurry." Saitama frantically runs, cloak snapping behind him as he swerves in and out of the trees. As a blur he shoots through the dense forest. "Or else there's no way we can make it in time."

Genos head started to turn in thought. "Sensei, according to my calculations we shall arrive there in 5 minutes."

"Tch, it's 5 minutes too far. By the time we get there we will probably be too late!" Saitama picks up the pace then, pumping his arms, leaving dust and leaves flying in the air in his wake. Why didn't he noticed it sooner? How could he not noticed today was the day?!

Running after Saitama, Genos picked up the speed cyborg's eyes narrowed in focus. It has been a while since he has been pushed this much and if he was human then he would have a thin layer of sweat gathering on his forehead.

'This is why I will get to agree to train me under your presence sensei. So I can avenge my family and village. So I can make Dr. Kuseno proud. I can prove to you that I am a worthy disciple.'

Saitama looks back at him. "Oy, Genos. How much time do we have when we get there?"

"A total of two hours sensei, since we haven't paused running since we took off."

"Oh?" Saitama slowed down to a light jog. "Ok then, we have enough time. We are almost there anyway."

Genos fell into pace with him by his side.

Saitama sighed, this is one of the days where he felt like things aren't going to go his way. He's beginning to dread the moment as he gets closer to the building, afraid of what awaits there.

They both gradually came to a stop at the edge of the forest and the concrete road. Their heads moved to the building's entrance where lines and lines of people are going out, carry all of their stuff. Some could be seen yelling at each other, getting into heated arguments while trying to get out through the exit.

Genos eyes widen. "Sensei, maybe you were right. Maybe we might be too late after all."

'No...' Saitama desperately thought, as he starts to move forward slowly. His eyes flickering side by side, hands fiddling, his face showing apprehension. "Well Genos, let's see if we can find anything salvageable."

With Genos in the lead, they head towards the door. Where the people were pushing to get out the massive building to the parking lot.

When going through the entrance door, Saitama took a look around then staggers and sinks to his knees. His hands tightened into a fist and he yells upwards toward some imaginary being. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? JUST WHY? ALL THE GOOD FOOD IS GONE!"

The people going out with all their bought goods glance oddly at the bald guy, wailing in despair before shrugging their shoulders and leaving. The few shoppers left just briefly glance at the noise before continuing.

Though one shopper did pause long enough to say. "Man, that's what happens if you come during the last few hours to a big bargain day at the supermarket. Should have planned your Saturday correctly and come sooner."

For the people around them, if they listen carefully, they'll probably see Genos pat Saitama shoulders saying encouraging words in an attempt to comfort the Sensei and the person being comforted muttering under his breath.

"No, no, no…. All the best potato chips are gone too!"

* * *

Strolling through the aisles, Saitama started examining the choices left.

Scratching his head, he looks at his... disable? He still isn't sure if Genos was serious about that offer or not. Eh, whatever. An extra person is appreciated to carry the groceries, just in case, some annoyance appears along the way home. Which has to at least happen every other day. "Oi, Genos look for the cheapest things you can find. Oh! And get some ramen packages or udon noodles, they're running out. I'm gonna go head to the freezer section, if you need me I should be around there."

"Aye, sensei." Genos watch as Saitama headed away, looking completely out of place because of his yellow uniform and white cape in a normal everyday supermarket.

Genos wonders if Saitama knows that the few people left are giving a confused and questioning glance at his outfit. Should he tell sensei that maybe his choice of wear for normal mundane things shouldn't be his hero costume, it just attracts too much unneeded attention. But whatever, it doesn't matter. Right now he's helping out with Sensei's groceries.

Genos walks the opposite way a few steps before realizing that he has no idea how to find anything. 'This place has signs… right?' He looks up and just heads towards the sign that has big words saying how the product was half off. That place seemed like a good start.

Lost in thought he almost didn't notice a child, who was close to running a shopping cart into him. Putting a hand out, he stopped the shopping cart before it went any further and crash into a shelf with jars behind him. Which would have been a mess he did not want to happen.

"Careful, kid. You don't want to run into anyone here, you could harm someone." Genos kneels down to the child's height. She looked around 8 years old, with black straight hair.

Her wide silver eyes stared up at his. "I'm sorry mister! I didn't mean to hit you, I couldn't see over the cart, I won't do it again!" She looks down in her hands in embarrassment, her hair falling, covering her face.

Genos smiled softly, she reminded him of some of the kids in his village before the cyborg came and changed his life forever. He reached out tucking in her hair behind her ear. "No worries, princess. What's your name?"

Her face lit up at the word 'princess'. "I'm Akiko!" Apparently, that was her invitation to touch his hair too. She placed her hand on his head. "Oh! It's so soft!" She started giggling and tugging on the blond strands.

"Hey, Akiko. Where are your parents?" He then picked her up and settled her on his hip with her laughing along the way.

Akiko pointed towards the aisle in the end, with one hand still holding on to his hair. "She's over there! My parents are away, for now, so I came here with baachan!"

Genos started to walk over there with Akiko on his hip and the cart rolling in front of him. Turning around the corner he saw an old woman, attempting to get a box down from the shelf. Apparently, she hasn't noticed the wayward child with the cart yet.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." He set Akiko down and picked up the box full of sweet potatoes (he raised an eyebrow at it) and placed it in the cart.

"Oh, my! Thank you, young man. I'm afraid with my back I'm struggling to do anything that involves, well anything!" The old woman finally noticed the child bouncing on her heels behind Genos. "Oh! Akiko, did you run off again? I told you to stick near me. I'm sorry, Akiko has a curiosity of a young fox."

"It's not a problem ma'am. She's a sweet child." Genos ruffled Akiko's hair then.

"No ma'am, please that makes me feel old. Call me Torika."

"Genos, and may I ask you a question? Ma'a- Torika, what are you going to do with all these sweet potatoes?"

"Oh! That! My husband is balding, and since I love him dearly, I'm getting all the necessary food to help him with his problem. Sweet potatoes one of the many things that are really good for hair growth and it's also nice since it's on sale."

Well, that new piece of information perked Genos attention. This old woman may hold the key to helping sensei! "Torika, I have someone I know that is also bald, he's my sensei. I hope to help him out. Can you tell me what things are good for hair growth?"

"Ah! Well, you ask the right person! Here, let me tell you a list of things you should get!"

Genos promptly whipped out his training diary, because this is information that he definitely can not lose.

* * *

Saitama sneezes, unaware of the plan going on about him.

He looks into the grocery basket. He has already gotten most of the needed food on his to-do list. But it felt like something is missing. Itching his nose, he paused to think. "Oh. Seems like I forgot the milk. Maybe I should get juice too, hopefully, that's on sale for at least 50 percent."

Looking around the frozen section he searches for the place where they keep the milk. After zoning in on it, he walks towards it till he's in front of it, staring blankly at the different brands. Saitama's eyes skimmed through the milk section and finally opened the glass door and reached in to get the cheapest gallon that was left in there.

Grabbing it, Saitama's face was empty as he thought about this day's adventure. This morning he was just fighting scientifically advanced monsters, which led him to the mad scientist's base where Genos burned it to a crisp before they can even see what it had in store. The Kabuto bug monster had brought his hopes up that he would actually have a challenge. But when the bug fought with Genos he knew that the bug won't pose any difficulty in defeating. With all of that, it would seem like it will make anyone's day exciting. But... it's been disappointing, some of the reason is due to the part where those monsters only took a punch to get rid of. There hasn't been even one monster that actually posed a challenge since a year and a half ago, ever since he lost his hair.

But the real reason is that now, he's here shopping like any ordinary person would do. The truth is that was mostly disappointing because he felt like he'd been cheated of something, and now everything he does feels so…. simple and boring. A hero life as the strongest human alive maybe isn't as fun as it was thought to be, but it was better than the alternative.

A businessman.

Saitama shudders and decides not to think about the time where he tried (and repeatedly failed) to find a job where he knew he had no interest in.

Closing the door, he turned around to look for a juice that's on sale. Preferably blueberry juice, he hasn't tried that in a while.

Going to the aisle where the juices are, Saitama saw the only other person there, was a child with a backpack on, pacing back and forward muttering something under his breath.

Eh, no one of importance. Saitama just continued to look at the type of juices offered.

The child was around 9 or 10 years of age with short brown hair and can be seen in deep concentration. He's wearing a button up blue shirt and a lollipop in his hands. His muttering is quiet but bits and pieces could be heard if Saitama cared. It was along the lines of "Maybe I should use my spider limbs…. No, that would probably take knock down all the shelves. How do I reach it now? I guess the only option left is to do it myself. I should make some smaller technology in the future..."

Down the aisle to the right of the Child Emperor, Saitama was absentmindedly scratched his head while inspecting the drinks. 'Shoot, they ran out of blueberry juice.' Saitama inwardly sighed, then said to himself. "Fine, well then, let's look for apple. It's been awhile since I've tried that either." Going over near to where the Child Emperor stands, Saitama looks up at the apple juice up on the highest shelf, which was a nice 20 feet from the ground. "Ah, perfect."

Pausing from his's grumbling, child's calculating eyes suddenly narrows down on Saitama like he was the answer to his problem. (That particular person was still unaware to the kid's mumbling, oblivious to the fact that the child is the Child Emperor and who the Child Emperor is.) The man didn't seem like anyone interesting, his face was ordinary enough to look over but why is he wearing that outfit? And a cape? He doesn't remember anyone matching that description in any classes in the Hero Association. Whatever, probably just a crackpot. "Hey, cape man. Since you seem like you're going to get the apple juice, can you get one for me too?

Still looking upward, Saitama blinked and started to put his grocery basket down. But besides that, he gave no sign of hearing anything.

"Hello?! Are you even listening to me?"

The kid's eyes twitched in annoyance, is that bald man actually ignoring him? Well if this follicly challenged guy wants to do it that way, fine. He will resort to a more painful way to get his notice.

He to walked over to Saitama and with a portion of his strength kicked him in the shin, and it still packs quite a sting for anyone despite his size. Any normal man would have probably been thrown back and support a healthy size bruised. And possibly some fractured bones.

But of course, Saitama is a different case.

"Oh?" Saitama looks down at his shin wondering if something touched him and finally switching his awareness on to the S-Class Hero. "Do you need something?"

The Child Emperor sweatdropped. 'Ok then.' He thought. 'This guy is definitely not as ordinary as he looks. Not if he can withstand my kick like it was nothing.' With that thought in his mind, he repeated his request. "You're getting the same juice to right? Can you get one for me too so I don't have to bother with it myself." He pointed to the apple juice bottles on the highest shelf.

"Uh, sure." Saitama glanced up to it. Rubbing his hands, he took a few steps towards the shelf that supports the drinks.

"Aren't you getting a ladder or something?" The kid's head tilted, giving out a questioning air.

"Nah, no need." And with that Saitama casually hopped up in the air and grabbed the needed stuff from several feet off the ground, then came back down causing dust to scatter and ended up making a small crack on the tiled floor. Handing the dozen packaged drinks to the kid and putting his dozen in his basket, he started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" The Child Emperor yelled, curious about this unknown guy.

Saitama halted and turned around, facing the kid. "Oh?"

"Thank you, for helping me by the way." Then, the kid pointedly nodded at Saitama's outfit. "I was just wondering if your job is a hero?"

"Well, I'm just a hero for fun. It's just a hobby of mine." Saitama shrugged but then his eyes focus intently on the kid. "Have you heard of me before?"

Racking through his brain once again, to see if he recognized any bald guys in the Hero Association, he concluded. "No, I haven't."

Saitama face went blank. "Oh, okay." That comment made him remember, that maybe even after 3 years no one notices what he does.

"Hmmm… Have you ever heard of the Hero Association?" The Child Emperor asked while licking his lollipop, unaware of the thoughts that was going through Saitama's head.

Saitama snapped out of the things going in his mind. "Association? For Heros?"

The kid blinked in surprised, how does someone not know about this? He thought information on it was all over the news and the internet. "It's an association founded by Agoni, the multi-millionaire because his grandchild was saved by a mysterious hero. There are four different classes of heroes that rank from highest to lowest from C, B, A, and S. Usually to become one, the person would have to take a superhero entrance test which has a physical and written exam. It's not the easiest to get in. Heroes that do get in, get recorded down and paid for their service. They also get public credit for their work fighting against those monsters. The line of work is really da-"

Before the Child Emperor could get any further in explaining, Saitama interrupted him, scowling. "Wait up, kid. Shorten it to 20 words or less."

Irritation flickered in the Child Emperor's face, he was about to snap back at Saitama for interrupting when someone spoke up behind him. "Sensei, I have finished shopping." If it wasn't for the number of times he dealt with the other people in the S-Class, where some of them have a habit of sneaking up on each other, he would have for sure jumped in surprise. Only through experience, the only thing he indicated that he was surprise was the slight widening of eyes. He forced himself to casually turn instead of tensing up. 'It takes a lot of skill for someone to sneak up on me. That person would have been around S-Class or a very high A-class, and if that bald guy is his sensei then what does that mean then?'

"Maa, Genos. What took you so long," Saitama paused, the conversation with the kid went through his head. "Have you heard of the Hero Association?"

"Yes, I have. But I never thought it was necessary during my search for justice."

"Well, remind me to search it up when we get back to my place. And if you agree to go do the exams with me then I'll accept you as my student. You've been pestering about it the whole hour here, so take it or leave it."

Genos straightened up, eyes flashing in determination. "Aye! Sensei! I accept!"

Then gathering up his stuff Saitama begin to walk out, waving back at the Child Emperor. "Thanks for the information!" Then the odd pair, a bald guy, and a cyborg started to head out to the cash register.

The Child Emperor rocked back on his heels. 'I have a feeling they are going to make the next hero exam interesting.' A thoughtful look came across his face, 'I might as well go to see what happens, I don't think I have any exams or quizzes on that day for school.' Quietly humming, he wonders what things the duo are going to bring with them.

* * *

Heading out of the supermarket, Saitama and Genos both started to head towards Saitama's apartment. A few feet out a girl's voice was heard calling out.

"Hi, Genos!" It was Akiko with her grandma putting away their stuff in the car.

Genos nodded at her in acknowledgment.

The Grandma then looked over to them. Her eyes squinting and her hand coming up to adjust her glasses, looking at Saitama who was standing next to Genos. "Oh! You were right, son! Your sensei sure needs those vitamins to grow back his hair! He must be so wise and advance in years as me to already lost all of them!"

They drove off then, unaware of Saitama cursing about how he was actually 25 years old.

Puffing annoyance, Saitama turned sharply and continued walking. "You would assume that because I'm bald people would recognize me easier as the hero who saves them. But they think that I'm an old man or a weirdo." He grumbled under his breath, sulking.

"Sensei, I believe one day you will get known for what you do and I will be there when that happens." And Genos truly believed in that.

"Ha, thanks." Slightly cheered, Saitama then looked at the bags Genos bought and was currently carrying. "What did you buy Genos? It seems like awfully a lot."

Genos then took each food one by one out to show Saitama. "According to other people's experience things like sweet potatoes, spinach, yogurt, and guava are good for hair growth!"

Saitama started glaring at Genos. "I don't need anything for my head! I. Am. Perfectly. Fine. Like. This." Pausing at each word trying to emphasize his point.

In that moment before Genos can say anything to explain to Saitama about how healthy these foods are and why it would definitely prove beneficial to eat, a monster appeared climbing out of the sewers. It was a fish, a salmon to be more precise, with human legs. It was a horrid stench, Saitama noticed. But since it just crawled out of the sewers it made sense.

"I am the self-proclaimed Upstream Salmon Usurper, I can go past all things in my way in order to get to my goal. And, it is that I will be able to eat all the sushi I want and terrorize all the people that happen to be nearby. And unlucky for you guys, you're in my way." The Upstream Salmon Usurper smiled repulsively down at them.

"I can handle this master Saitama." Genos confidently stepped in front of Saitama, going into his battle stance. His upper body started glowing as he channeled his power to his arm.

"Ha, you'll never defeat me, kid! I have been doing this for years now and no one has s- AHHH! IT BURNSS!" The monster monologue was then interrupted when he was burned to death by the fire erupting out of Genos's hand.

A toasted piece of salmon was all that was left of the Upstream Salmon Usurper and a very burned street.

"Hmm," Saitama looked thoughtfully down at the remains. "Seems like we're having smoked salmon for dinner."

"Sensei, are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know where it's been." Genos thought of the sewers and internally shuddered.

"Eh, I'll wash it."

"But…"

"And you already cook it good so probably all the bad things are burned away."

Genos very reluctantly agreed. "Fine... I guess so Sensei. Well, it's salmon so I guess it would be good for your hair growth."

"No, let's not talk about my hair. I have been living my life fine like this and I don't need you to get any more crazy ideas to try to help my head."

"Then can I ask you about the truth on how you got stronger?"

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT'S ALL I DID!"

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING there will be slight gory part around the end, and my grammar is horrible. But here's the second chapter! Genos started hanging around more with Saitama since he became Saitama's student earlier and which the results are shown. OOC! Though I did try my best to match the characters.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

A week later, Genos could be seen standing in Saitama's kitchen, switching his regular mechanical arm to another with a table sweeper on it.

A little bit earlier on, Genos had entered the apartment and after taking a good look around, decided that it was a good time to clean the place up. It wasn't a huge mess, Saitama is able to wash the clothes and dishes on his own, but there are things that could be tidied up. Like how that trash can is overfilled with empty packages, several food stains littered the countertops, and clothes were on the ground. Though, through a more careful examination there seemed to be a whole pile of clothes clustered near the sink, where it looks like a pipe has busted.

Once setting the metal arm in place, Genos twisted it sharply. After hearing the satisfying click as it snapped into a locked position, and he begins the clean-master-Saitama's-apartment-mission.

Putting an apron on, he sorted through and washed clothes, swept counters, vacuumed the floor, fixed the broken pipe, and finally collected and threw out the trash in the apartment. Half an hour later, Genos had finished all the rooms except for the one that has an occupant in it. Giving a satisfied sigh he looked around at his work. 'Finally, let's finish with cleaning the toilet and bathtub.' Going over to the bathroom entrance, Genos raised his hand to knock but before he could, the door was flung open and steam started billowing out. Revealing Saitama, who had just recently finished taking a bath, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Eh, Genos? You said you would be gone for a while when you left yesterday." Saitama blinked in mild surprise while his finger was in his ear trying to get the water out, somehow not having heard the vacuum when Genos was cleaning.

"Master, I just came back with my stuff from the last place I stayed at." Genos then pointed to the bag in the T.V room, which was so filled up it's towering over everything in the room, and amazingly somehow hasn't exploded from all of the stuff inside it. "I going to move in with you."

Saitama's answer was immediate. "Definitely not. And like I said before, don't call me master. It sounds weird." He moved around Genos heading to the kitchen.

"I'll help pay the rent Sensei." Genos insisted.

Saitama faltered in his step, stopping at the kitchen entrance with his back facing Genos. It partially because of what Genos just announced but it was mostly because of what he saw as he stood eyes taking in the shiny counters and polished floor. 'Genos can clean? How come I didn't know this sooner?'

Turning around to see Genos, who's currently looking at Saitama with a pleading gaze, Saitama spoke after a second of thoughtful silence. "Fine, but you can't be a freeloader."

Genos nodded, earnestly paying attention to every word.

"Okay then, here's the deal. Help me pay the rent here, and make sure the place is cleaned every once in awhile." Saitama looked back around once more at the pristine place. His thought resolving about letting Genos live at his place.

"Then, I'll let you stay here."

Finished with all the requests, Saitama turned around and strolled over to the living room, still clad in only a towel, and started searching through the drawers to find his clothes.

Genos smiled victoriously at his win. Then went to the bathroom to clean, changing arms once again to the one with a toilet cleaner brush on it.

After a few minute of fruitless searching through the whole drawer, which was apparently emptied out, Saitama's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion while wondering. 'Where could it be?' He was about to start searching around the room until Saitama spotted, out of the corner of his eye, something swinging back and forth outside on the balcony, clipped up on the hangers.

Heading over and opening the door he saw that apparently _all_ of his clothes was placed outside to dry after being recently washed. Taking a closer look at them, he saw that they were drenched beyond belief. Which meant that left him with nothing to wear.

At that moment, Genos shouted out, just remembering what he did earlier.

"Sensei! I took the time to wash all of your clothes while you when you were in the shower."

"I see." Saitama poked a shirt nearby him as if to make sure it's actually soaking wet and that he wasn't just imagining it.

"They should dry in a few minutes!"

Saitama eyed the water still dripping down on the clothes into the decent size puddle forming and replied to himself skeptically. "Uh, huh."

Sighing exasperatedly, Saitama strolling back over to the living room (still clad in only a towel because what other choice does he have), he plopped down to the ground, turned on the T.V. and settling down on his side deciding he will have to wait till they dry.

Saitama leaning on his hand while skimming through the channels to see if anything catches his attention. After a little while, his eyes shifted towards the computer, where it still the hero registry tab pulled up from 5 days ago. Genos must have turned it on accidentally when he was cleaning the table.

"Oi, Genos! When is the thing we signed up going to take place?"

Genos leaned back enough to only allow his head to be seen through the door, "It's tomorrow morning sensei at 8 am." Before continuing scrubbing the bathroom. Once finishing, he casually cleared out all of the supplies and took the apron off. He mentally checked the time and saw that it was a little over an hour away from the monthly mechanical checkup with Dr. Kuseno.

"Sensei! I have to go to a mechanical check-up! I'll return at the end of the day!" Putting the stuff back at the place, Genos saw from the corner his eye Saitama nodding in reply. Seeing the confirmation, Genos opened the glass door to the outside and jumped out while activating his rockets in his hands, shooting out fire and in the process drying half of the clothes hanging outside.

Saitama curiously glanced at the cyborg, who's currently flying and disappearing out of sight, he wondered of the things he could do if could fly. Too bad he was just human, shrugging the thought flew quickly out of his head as quick as it appeared.

Continuing on the search through the channels he decided on the news. Though, Saitama was only able to momentarily see a big headed person on the screen, leading a protest with followers before his notice slipped to the door, specifically to the man standing there.

Asking unconcernedly to the person leaning against the wall, half hidden in the shadows.

"Is somebody there?"

There was a moment of silence before the person spoke up.

"It seems like maybe you're not incompetent after all if you were able to notice me right away but I wonder how much of the other things the doctor said was true?"

* * *

Unsuspecting of the situation back at Saitama's place, Genos continued on his flight through the sky, the rockets shooting from his hands propelling him forward. It was around an hour later when Genos landed at the front entrance to the Laboratory. After pressing the activation code in the door he walked into the building.

Going through the hallways, Genos paused after passing countless numbers of doors, standing in front of one before going in.

"Dr. Kuseno! I'm here!" Walking in he looked around, searching for the doctor.

"Hmm?" Dr. Kuseno was sitting at his desk reading the binders and research papers that were stacked on his desk.

Looking up, he smiled, surprised. "Oh, Genos! Welcome back! It's been a while hasn't it?" Getting up from the chair Dr. Kuseno hugged the cyborg in greeting before ushering him into the chamber with the metal door at the end of the corridor.

Shortly after Genos was instructed to wait on the metal table in the middle of the room while Dr. Kuseno went to rifle through some research paper in the clipboard he brought along.

Well aware of the procedure, Genos took off his t-shirt waited for Dr. Kuseno to find whatever he's looking for and proceed. After a little bit, Dr. Kuseno asked conversationally while still looking at the clipboard he's holding.

"So anything new since you've been gone?"

Genos glancing at the scientist before going over through the things that happened in the past few days with Saitama.

"I'm going to try out at the hero registry tomorrow."

Dr. Kuseno looked up from his clipboard and raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh? What's your reason? I recall you saying how that there's no need for that and that you promise to not join the registry because you thought it was pointless."

Genos shook his head trying to get the memory of his overconfidence and foolishness, before he met Saitama, out of his mind. He was positive about the choice he made now. "I made a deal with Master Saitama, and it was that if I go take it with him then he will accept me as his student. There's no way I'm going to pass up a chance to get stronger. So, the words that were spoken before doesn't matter anymore."

Genos in an after thought before adding. "I'm also moving in with Sensei."

"Oh, you are?" Dr. Kuseno remarked surprised. "So, was he unaware that you have a tendency to carry everything you have everywhere if you decide to stay in a place longer than a week? "

Genos gave a snort. "I do not carry all of my robotic parts, I get the most needed ones, and Sensei was fine with me moving in with it. I have decided to train underneath him to get stronger and in order to do that I have to live with him to find out how he gained his power."

"His strength must be something for you to stay and become his student."

Memories flashed in Genos head when Sensei finished off _all_ of his opponents with a single punch. He hasn't yet seen anything that even required more than one punch to defeat when put against master Saitama. "Sensei's strength is certainly not to be messed with, he's the strongest person I have ever came across."

Dr. Kuseno considered the facts he gathered from Genos ever since he meet this Saitama. Bald, strength beyond imagined… How did he gain that much strength? And what is the limit of his strength? And what made Genos change his mind in joining the Hero Association? Genos was usually hard headed about his decisions and to change them so quickly…. It honestly surprising how quickly Genos looked up to Saitama in such a short period time.

Dr. Kuseno then tapped Genos in the shoulder instructing him to lay down on his back. "I'll start the machine soon, I got some adjustments and upgrades that I'll be implementing and it will help you have access to more power." Going over the computer screen he checked it over and enter the code to begin the process.

Settling back on the table, Genos watch the machines whir awake to move. It began to unscrew his chest parts to replace his old pieces with new machinery.

The scientist had a considerate expression on while clicking through the computer. "Genos."

"Aye, Dr. Kuseno." Genos's head turned to Dr. Kuseno.

"How strong are Saitama's punches?" Dr. Kuseno asked, his face showing he was genuinely curious about the fact.

Genos hesitated because usually, he gathered the data in his head after examining their offenses while fighting, but with Master Saitama, Genos isn't really sure at all.

"I don't know… But doctor there was this monster I once fought, her name was Mosquito Girl. Her power had increased at the end was so much, that I couldn't keep up with her and with my arrogance, she got underneath my guard. But, right before I was defeated, Sensei showed up and effortlessly finished her off, with a single hit. His powers are… unimaginable."

"So with his powers why would he want to sign up for the Hero Registry?" The scientist asked while overseeing the upgrading process.

Genos thought about it, before answering. "Right before we signed up for the Hero Registry, Sensei explained to me that he wants to gain the acknowledgment of his achievements. I think he feels like nobody recognizes him for what he did and by joining the Association may be at least several people will know who is and what he does."

Dr. Kuseno frowned. "If that is so then Genos, make sure you're there for him and help him. Help him as he is going to help you in your mission."

Genos eyes nodded understandably. "Yes. I'll do that. I'll make sure to stand with him."

And he was going to, no matter what because Sensei had saved his life twice already.

He has Sensei's back.

* * *

Back at Saitama's living room, Saitama himself was looking at the intruder in the shadows with a unblinking expression.

Stepping out into the light, it was a young man with sharp red eyes and dark spiky hair. He had a cigarette lit on the tips of his lips and was supporting an ax over his shoulders. He wore a long, worn down, sandy colored coat with black jeans.

"Hello, Saitama. You made quite an impression on Dr. Genus when you were at his base." Getting rid of the cigarette, he looked with an inquiring glance at Saitama who's currently not displaying any worry and was laying calmly on his side, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Giving a disbelief huff, the man continued on dryly. "Though, I did not expect _my_ first impression of you to be half naked."

"You know my name?" Saitama stared at him with a stupefied face, currently unashamed of his state of undress.

"Out of all the things you focused on that?" Zombieman deadpan before his eyes swept around the apartment. "Where's the cyborg you went with to attack Dr. Genus hideout?"

"Who, Genos? He went somewhere earlier." Saitama replied, but now that he thought about it. Where did Genos go? Something about a check-up…

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Zombieman." Narrowing his eyes, Zombieman continued in all seriousness. "Last Saturday, when I found out where Dr. Genus was, I was going to take him down but when I arrived, to my surprise, it was already done for me. Apparently, you and your fire controlling partner took down Dr. Genus entire operation and research. I managed to find Dr. Genus and get facts from him. But the information seemed so unbelievable. Dr. Genus's theory was that a man had surpassed the limit of any normal humans by far but in return suffer from the loss of emotion, detached from other people and baldness. That particular person killed the strongest creation that was created there with just a punch. But when I tried to ask him about it, he wouldn't say anything more. So th-"

Saitama interrupted the speech, getting to a sitting position he cut Zombieman off as he yelled and raised his hands exasperatedly above him.

"ENOUGH! Just say it in 20 words or less."

A small smirk appeared on Zombieman's face. "So, the Child Emperor was telling the truth in that. You did the same to him."

That caused Saitama's frustration to quickly go away, to only be replaced with a confused gaze.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter now. You'll see him again soon enough." Zombieman cryptically replied. Taking the ax down from his shoulder he leaned on it. "I'm wondering whether Dr. Genos was telling the truth." Zombieman narrowed his eyes, then said.

"Fight me."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Saitama eyes widened, maybe today will be interesting. Getting up he started to head towards the glass door going out to the balcony outside before Zombieman appeared beside Saitama, with his arm blocking the way to the door.

"So you're running away already?" Zombieman asked frowning in displeasure, misunderstanding Saitama's actions.

Pushing the arm away, Saitama flashed behind him in a blink of an eye, heading to the balcony where his hero outfit was hanging to dry. Grabbing it, noticing how it was still a little damp, he came back inside waving it around for Zombieman to see.

"I'm changing! Give me a minute." Saitama held out a finger for one minute before going to the bathroom and closed it. All while Zombieman could only stand there taken back and unmoving in the living room. The only thought in his head was 'How did he get around me so fast that I didn't have time to react?' He snapped out of it when the door open again a little while later with Saitama, in his hero attire, hopping out on one foot getting his last red boot on.

"Okay. Let's go Zebrano guy." Saitama said after getting his shoe on, and he headed to the living to find the remote to the T.V.

With a face void of any emotion, though his red eyes flashed in confusion for a second, he replied. "My name is Zombieman."

"Eh. Okay." Saitama responded absently, he was staring at the television screen, holding the remote, noticing the group protesting earlier had started attacking people. He begins to scowl, those group of people took his hairstyle! He's never going to get liked if the copycats continued sending the civilians and police to the hospital!

Noticing the expression on Saitama's face, Zombieman assured him, thinking that Saitama was worried about it the injuries and attacks. "Don't worry, they will probably be dealt with by other heroes soon enough." Zombieman was a Hero, after all, he did have a certain amount of concern for the people he's protecting even though he's breaking in houses currently.

Then on the television, a C-Class Hero was shown riding his bike towards the 'Parasiders'. Zombie pointedly looks at Saitama, his point proven. Until a few seconds later Mumen Rider was also sent to the hospital.

Saitama raised an eyebrow at Zombieman, who apparently spoke too soon.

"Come on, they're eventually going to be taken care off. We can go to a forest nearby I saw earlier." Zombieman proceeded, looking unworried taking the lead he jumped off the balcony and landing on the ground below.

Sighing, Saitama turned off the T.V and followed Zombieman out also and they both swiftly ran to the forest that was several miles from Saitama's apartment.

After a few minutes, they slowed to a walk and entered where the woods start. Zombieman clearing the way with his ax, since there was no clear pathway. It seemed like the bushes and trees get even denser the further in they go. It was overgrown with wild plants and trees, and there were roots always there underneath all the fallen leaves threatening to trip anyone that is oblivious to it. The bushes had grown so much that is was difficult to see what has beyond them because it was so thick it blocked the view, and they kept snagging on to anything clothing that got caught on them. Saitama was usually fine with all of this, he's been through worst way terrain, but there has been one thing that got him on edge throughout the trek in the woods.

And it was the most infuriating thing that he can't seem to get rid off.

Damned Bugs.

They're everywhere.

Saitama slapped his arm, he looked down at the spot and noticed that nothing was hit. He swore the bug was right there, then he had this uneasy feeling shooting through him. And when he slowly glanced up in foreboding, he saw a whole mob of insects flying right towards him. And a split second later they were on him. Saitama arms started frantically wave around in an attempt to get rid of the swarm of insects circulating around his face. But every single time he tried, his arm would go through the mass of insects, who somehow move away from his flailing arms in the last second.

Clenching his jaw, he scowled and right before Saitama tried any harder to killing the bugs, Zombieman had stopped walking and Saitama was a hair length from running into him.

With the ax, Zombieman maneuvered the last of the bushes out of the way and stepped off into the opening. With Saitama rushing out from behind him, hurrying fast in hope to get away from the attacking insects.

After the pursuit of bugs ceased when he entered the clearing, Saitama started to kneel slightly with his hands on his knees to spit out onto the ground. He stopped when he felt like his mouth was clear, coughing lightly to clear his throat and rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his arm. "Bugs got in my mouth. And they sure taste horrible."

Zombieman took in all of that with a raised eyebrow. He was apparently left alone by the insects.

"Are we close yet?" Saitama asked after he straightened up from the slight crouch, brushing the dust out his clothes, which was almost completely dry now.

"This is the place."

"Oh." Saitama then looked up to take in the view, his eyes wide while looking around him, finally noticing his surroundings. It was a large untouched clearing with tall rich green grass and blooming bright flowers growing bountifully in the center while trees grow on the edge of the valley. The sun was up and shining upon the grass. It was around a mile in length and far from the nearest city.

They walked further into the valley, till Zombieman and Saitama stood in the middle of the field, with several feet in between each other. The wind picked up softly, and birds chirped in the background.

Getting to the point Zombieman spoke up "Okay, the only rule is to fight till someone surrenders."

"Okay." Saitama nodded.

Zombieman lit a new cigarette casually and stepped back. With further space separating them he raised his ax to rest on his shoulders. He was about to call out to Saitama to begin when he noticed that his opponent was currently following a butterfly flying around him, with a mildly interested expression on his face. Zombieman for a moment had a slight glimmer of doubtfulness in his mind. 'Maybe I made a mistake, this can't the person that defeated the Kabuto monster.'

'To late to go back now...' He thought before gripping the weapon and going into his battle position, slightly bending his knees, allowing him to move easily. "You ready?" He called out.

"Huh?" Snapping out of his interest in the butterfly, Saitama saw the battle stance Zombieman was in, realizing the fight was beginning. Nodding his head, signaling that he was ready to begin even though his stance was casual and relaxed, with his arms at rest by his side.

Zombieman started to walk slowly around Saitama, the puffing out the smoke from the cigar. 'His stance is wide open for attacks, he's really confident in his strength, isn't he." He paused walking for a second. 'Well, let's see.' Making the first move Zombieman flashed towards Saitama, swinging his ax with one hand from the side. Saitama effortlessly sidestepped step the attack, while his eyes watch the weapon goes past him with less than an inch to spare from his face.

Switching hands, Zombieman came back again swinging forcing Saitama to duck quickly to barely avoid the sharp end of the ax. Zombieman followed his momentum and maneuvered rapidly to spin and lash out with a side kick, which hit nothing but air. Then, on instinct, he spun around with his ax slicing down in an arc but once again, he missed. Sensing movement to the right, he turned to see Saitama who's standing there a few feet away, his arms still relaxed and down.

Jumping forward Zombieman swung, the weapon whistling as it comes down, only for Saitama to move at the last second and he hit the ground instead causing the dirt to fly. Swiftly turning around to where Saitama had appeared, Zombieman continued on with his attacks.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were." Zombieman committed, while in a mid strike that was followed by a hook kick in an attempt to at least get contact from his opponent. Saitama blinked, his face blank as he bends back to avoid the kick and kicking over to land on his feet.

Deciding that it was time to step it up, Zombieman took a focused breath and quickened his speed, he started to rain down strikes and slashes on Saitama who still continually manage to elude all of them, even though most of the strikes always came close, not one made contact with him.

Observing, Zombieman noticed how that even at this speed Saitama didn't even look tired and was easily keeping up with his attacks. Saitama hasn't even attacked yet, so far it was just Zombieman doing all of the attacks, that has to change. "Come at me and fight bald guy!" He yelled, his breathing slightly unsteady from continuous assault.

Saitama face changed into something serious and definitely not happy, making Zombieman's instinct start to warn him that this isn't a guy you want to mess with.

"Ok! I lost all my hair! What's your problem!" Saitama yelled eyes narrowed dangerously, then he made a hand motion beckoning Zombieman to come at him.

Throwing the cigar to the ground and grinding it with his feet, Zombieman hurled the ax in the air at Saitama, who dodged it easily, and it lodged deeply into the tree. He then charged quickly afterward with a 360 kick expecting to get Saitama in the face, but to only be stopped by a more powerful force.

Saitama's head tilted, looking blankly at Zombieman, with a finger on the other man's forehead.

Dread filled up in Zombieman's stomach.

With a flick of a finger on Zombieman forehead, the ground shook beneath them and the person himself flew off crashing into the trees. Any trees that were in the way, was knocked down.

That itself wouldn't have been so bad. Sure, several trees would have been sacrificed but the damaged could easily be overlooked. But, it looked like a mini-comet had landed in the area. All the trees within two hundred meters from where Zombieman was thrown were all knocked down by the force of Saitama's attack.

Saitama stood there still his arm still out, his finger smoking slightly from what just happened. "Oops." He blinked, hopefully, he didn't do it too hard, he didn't want to kill the man after all.

Walking over to where the trees were knocked down or broken in half by the Zombieman, he looked over to where the destruction ended. Saitama noticed a figure climbing out of the shrubbery, looking worse for wear. His hair looked like it got dragged backward through the bushes, which probably were pretty accurate and the skin that was shown was littered in scratches from the branches. His garb was all dirty and ripped up from bashing in the trees.

With soot covering half of his face, Zombieman stumbled out till he was several feet in front of Saitama. Going into a defensive stance, he grunted out. "It's not over yet, not while I'm still able to stand."

Saitama hesitated, then asked while pointing at Zombieman's shoulder.

"Eh….Your arm is missing."

Zombieman looked down as if just noticing the bloodied stump where his arm was supposed to be. Blood dripped down and the coat was covered in it.

Not sounding very worried, he replied. "Oh, I'm fine. It'll grow back soon."

Before Zombieman could continue to say that the battle wasn't over, because he didn't come all this way for it to end so quickly, several screams echoed throughout the forest until they were cut off adruptly. Pausing, Zombieman and Saitama both looked to where the sound came from.

Saitama scratching the back of his head speaking.

"We probably should go check that out..."

Looking over to where the noise came from, Zombieman nodded before they both took off. The battle being set aside for now.

While running Zombieman silently accessed his numerous injuries, mainly focusing on the more major ones, a missing arm, and several broken ribs bones and possibly some internal damage.

Technically the battle wasn't over, he was still able to fight. He has been in worse situations, but Zombieman had a feeling that the results of this fight, since the beginning, was never in his favor.

All the doubts he had earlier about Saitama's strength, had for sure, vanished.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So... if I cut off your foot, will you still be able to regenerate?"

"Yes."

"What if I chopped off your entire leg?"

"Yes."

"How about if you got sliced in half?"

Zombieman raised an eyebrow looking to his right to where Saitama was running along side him. They were a few minutes in the search of the crash's origin and throughout the entire time Saitama had been asking questions constantly after Zombieman confirmed that his arm will grow back.

Giving a small nod he answered Saitama. "Aye, I'll still be able to regenerate, though it will take a bit longer."

Then upon looking at Saitama's curious face, who appears like he was about to go for another round of questions, Zombieman decided that the only way to stop the continuous on-flow of questions was to show him. "Okay fine, here." Moving the sleeve of his jacket out of the way he showed the stump on his shoulder where his arm used to be before Saitama threw him into the forest and it was introduced to a tree.

Saitama's eyes widen in fascination seeing how Zombieman's arm was indeed not bleeding anymore and was actually regenerating new cells in a rapid rate that it could be clearly be noticed. The upper half of the arm has already grown back and it was still currently knitting back together.

"So, can you die?"

Zombieman gave exasperated sigh, he should have figured that wouldn't be the end of it. Though before he could answer a strong familiar copper-like smell hit him, a second later there was a slight splash of water as his foot stepped on a puddle in the forest, causing him to halt on the spot, forcing Saitama to stumble unsteadily to a stop also at his side. Zombieman's eyebrows furrowed at the puddle at his feet as the wheels in his head start to turn. It hasn't rained in days, any water would have dried up or soaked into the ground by now. There's no fresh water nearby either.

Crimson eyes started to sweep the area. Crouching down Zombieman reached out to get a sample, though he already suspecting what it was.

"What are you doing?" Saitama inquired over his shoulder, interested on why Zombieman had stopped running.

Watching as the ichor ran down his fingers, Zombieman grimly replied. "Blood, lots of blood by the amount of it from what it seems like."

Following the river of blood that they came across, Zombieman and Saitama stumbled upon the blood splattered trail with decapitated bald heads and armored bodies lying scattered about the place.

Stepping over the severed heads and bodies, Zombieman took in the scene with a focused frown on his face.

"The blood isn't dry yet. This has to be done less than 5 minutes ago."

Taking note of that he crouched down once again and started to examine closely at one of the bodies nearest to him. A second later Saitama exclaimed, suddenly recalling where he'd seen these people from.

"Oh! They're the copy cats on TV!"

"Huh?"

"They stole my look!" Saitama grumbled while subconsciously rubbing his bald head.

"Well, it seems like someone dealt with the situation," Zombieman responded while thinking, whoever did it was definitely not to be underestimated, this was a work of an experienced person. And the bodies all have similar cut marks from where the head was severed from the body. It had to be done with the same weapon based on the similar technique. This was definitely a one man's job. It wasn't the style of anyone in S-Class, and whoever did this must have been high up in rank. Then perhaps whoever did this wasn't a hero then… Looking over his shoulder he saw that Saitama, who seemed unaffected by the gruesome scene, begun to walk away.

"If we're done then I'm going home." Assuming it was over Saitama begin to say his farewells to Zombieman while strolling away. There seemed to be nothing that caught his attention anymore so going home to binge-watch a show seemed like a good idea. He was hungry too, food would be great right now.

Zombieman spoke up before Saitama could go any further.

"Wait."

Saitama paused walking, looking back at Zombieman who continued on in his explanation. "It's not over just yet." Pointing to the ground he was standing next to. "The tracks are fresh, there are heavy footprints leading that way. Someone's still alive."

Then a crash echoed throughout the forest followed by more. It shook the ground and making the trees sway slightly, causing birds in that direction to take off.

"Oh." Saitama regarded the direction of the disturbance and the split second later changed directions leading the way to the noise, with a slight skip in his step. "Let's go then."

Strolling slowly behind Saitama, Zombieman shadowed him, allowing Saitama to lead the way.

It took about several minutes later for Saitama to lose track of the sound, the crashing had stopped a little while ago, and they both were still wandering around in the woods.

Zombieman exhaled loudly, his rubbing his face with both of his hands, his healing abilities had healed all of his injuries, so his once-missing arm had already grown completely back. "We're lost aren't we…"

"No. Absolutely not." Saitama said while looking around before pointing a direction to his left. "It's... that way."

Zombieman sent a glare at Saitama who's completely unfazed by it and continued on to stroll deeper into the forest. To be honest, Saitama actually had no clue where they were going, but Zombieman doesn't need to know that certain fact. It was his fault for assuming that Saitama knew where the fighting was.

The said person, reluctantly followed Saitama even though he was almost positive that the caped person picked the direction they were going merely on a whim.

It wasn't long after they started heading deeper into the woods when loud running footsteps started increasing in volume behind them, whoever was running knows nothing about both looked back at the same time to see an armored man towering over them.

"See, I told you we were on the right track." Saitama spoke to Zombieman as he stared impassively up at Hammerhead, the leader of the Paradisers. Zombieman's hand came to rest lightly on his hip preparing to attack when needed.

"Are you two signing up?" Hammerhead questioned the two strangers he stumbled upon while running away from the person who had killed his all of his protesters. That ninja will pay dearly for that, it had taken him a while to gather many people that had agreed with him, a lot of them just laughed and walked away, the majority of the time when he tried to recruit, some people even threw whatever was nearest to them, at his face. Rude. He remembered that one time when this grandma threw a cooking pan at his face, that had hurt. But eventually, he was able to gather enough people followers that recognized his power and clever ideas. That ninja will rue the day he messed with the all-powerful Hammerhead. But getting more people to support his cause is his first interest currently since he lost all of his ex-followers. Hammerhead observed the two people, before focusing on Zombieman's head, then added. "Though if you want to join you have to shave your head, the cause is more important than your hair and it takes dedication. Your friend beside you got the right idea."

Zombieman scowled, "I think I'll pass." Then in a dangerous tone, he threatened. "And today will be your last day alive even if you think about shaving me."

"No, no…" Saitama stepping in front of Zombieman to get Hammerhead's attention, partially to stop Zombieman from acting on his words. "We're not here to join but to chop your head off." He looked at Zombieman expecting him to get his ax out and back up his statement.

Zombieman hand went to his back to grab his ax then grimaced realizing that in the rush to get to the screams and the distraction of losing his arm, he had completely forgotten to grab his weapon. "The ax is still in the tree."

"Oh... we'll figure something out to get rid of you."

Hammerhead scowled, if they weren't going to join then they need to be dealt with. He roared, "Then both of you die!" Raising his fist to punch the nearest person to him, which just so happened to be Saitama. The dust that scatters from the strength of the punch, making it impossible to see anything beyond a foot.

Hammerhead was confident that this will be over quickly, after all this suit makes him invincible, and this person who had borne the full power of his hit has no hope. Now he needs to get away from this place. More people than he liked was after him and he can't get caught. He'll be killed, thrown in jail or... Forced to work!

Just when Hammerhead was about to make a break for it, the dust cleared slightly, allowing him to get a glimpse of the caped hero who looks perfectly fine and unaffected. Hammerhead gave a double take, he swore that he had taken care of this person, how is he still alive! But there was no time to reflect on it when he heard a loud bang followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head, causing the world to go dark.

Hammerhead crumbled and fell to the ground while Zombieman stood at the side, with a hand pointed at Hammerhead, still holding out a slightly smoking gun that he had apparently kept on his side the whole time. Seeing how Saitama is still surprisingly okay looking like he hasn't even moved an inch, he blinked in surprise. That punch was definitely super powered, even he was pushed back several feet when the air had pushed upon him unexpectedly.

"Is he dead?" Saitama asked, absently wondering why Hammerhead's head wound wasn't bleeding.

Zombieman looked confusingly at Saitama. "I got him on the head. There's no way he's still alive." He walked over anyway to check Hammerhead's pulse on his neck, expecting to feel nothing since it was a head shot, after all, only to find a strong pulse still pumping. Jerking back, Zombieman gripped the gun but it was a split second too late to counterattack or move out of the way of the armored hand. It back-fists him on the chest painfully and there was several sharp cracking sounds causing him to grit his teeth. The impact made him fly back causing him to spin and slide against the ground before being stopped by a tree, his back slamming into the trunk.

Hammerhead got up, angrily spitting out while cradling his head. "I will kill both of you." That gunshot gave him a headache, it's been awhile since anything had almost penetrated his head. Thankfully his mom gave birth to him with his thick head. And right now he is furious at the wanna-be-bald-guy and his irritating companion.

Staring at Saitama's unimpressed face, he grew even more infuriated. At his will, the armored suit begins to change and grew bigger with electricity crackling as the power increased. This person in his yellow costume won't be able to get away from this now.

With both arms rotating at a high velocity, Hammerhead attacked Saitama, fully intending to crush him with his fists. But his super powered hands was put to an immediate halt by two smaller ones. Fear and disbelief were evident in his voice as he spoke. "W-What are you?"

Saitama hold was still firm on Hammerhead's arms making it incapable of even moving an inch. He looked up, his face void of any emotions as he spoke. "Just a guy who's a hero for fun."

At that moment Hammerhead realized he had discovered the most horrifying thing on earth. He didn't have any chance to react before an elbow jabbed him in the abdomen, causing the suit he had stolen to get shattered to pieces, leaving him naked as the day he was born. Giving out a high pitch scream he frantically jumped back getting space between this hero while trying to hide his modesty. 'This guy,' Hammerhead looked at the smaller bald person that was impassively watching him, 'Is going to kill him.' Sweating and his voice shaking Hammerhead pathetically pleaded. "H-Hold up. Don't murder me! Give me a chance! I promise I won't harm anyone anymore! I'll work! Just don't kill me!"

Saitama eyes narrowed, still looking intimidating and dangerous. But he wasn't making any move to kill Hammerhead.

"Go."

There was a paused as Hammerhead processed the fact that Saitama wasn't attacking him. He stuttered out disbelievingly. "W-what? You're letting me go?"

"Yes, now go and be good from now on." Saitama blinked, the image of his dangerous side gone, in a blink of an eye -who this time didn't hesitate- shot away in the opposite direction, desperately running away to escape.

"Huh." Not sparing any glances at the retreating butt naked person, Saitama instantaneously appeared at Zombieman's side who was thrown pretty far back.

Saitama pulled him up off the ground effortlessly.

"Thanks." Zombieman attempting to stand on his own, but the second he got out of Saitama's steady grip and took a step on his own, he wavered unsteadily on his feet almost falling forward again when his hands came out automatically against a nearby tree in an attempt to regain his balance.

"Zombieman?" Saitama's head tilted questioningly to where Zombieman was leaning heavily against the tree.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Zombieman reassured him while trying not to breathe in too deeply, he didn't want to aggravate his injuries even more, that would just mean more time it would take to heal. He was okay, several broken ribs again today but that's fine, there's probably a huge bruise on his chest right now, but it's his head mainly giving him problems. It's slightly reeling in dizziness from the rolling, but it is better than earlier. Right after he was thrown he wasn't able to focus on anything. A few seconds of standing still, he recovered back most his sense of balance and was actually able to stop seeing triple of everything. From the feel of it, it was probably a concussion. Straightening up and taking a few steps to test out his balance, he wincing slightly at the headache. Zombieman had looked up and was able to catch a glimpse of someone in the distance just before the person disappearing in the trees.

Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, Zombieman cautiously questioned. "Was it just my head or did I just spot that thick headed person, running stark naked away from us." Turning to Saitama he asked with a perplexed expression. "You let him go?"

"Yes." Saitama shrugged. "He's not going to be terrorizing anyone else." Though he mentally added 'Though is was mostly because Hammerhead reminded me… of myself.'

Zombieman nodded accepting the vague answer. He had a feeling that Saitama was leaving out details to why Saitama let Hammerhead go, but whatever reason that was his privacy and Zombieman wouldn't invade it. And whatever happened during the fight between those two when he was out, Zombieman shouldn't be surprised when Hammerhead went running away and probably with a new attitude, that's the exact same thing that happens to Dr. Genus. Saitama most likely had beaten some sense into the thick head of his.

That's when Zombieman felt the air shift behind him, causing him to spin on his heel, his breath hitch in discomfort as a migraine hit him and gave a quick sharp exhale of breath as a rib pressed annoyingly at his lung. Upon seeing who had caught his awareness, his eyes flickered to the gun that was laying on the ground, out of reach. It must have gotten out of his grasp when he was hit.

Saitama was still facing the other direction, still lost in his thoughts when a new voice, that definitely wasn't someone he knew, spoke up.

"Where did Hammerhead go?"

"Oh?" Saitama head turns to see a ninja and for a split second Saitama thought that he was a girl before realizing that despite the feminine look, it was actually a guy. The person wore a tight black bodysuit with metal plating along parts of his body, with a long purple scarf hanging around his neck.

The ninja proceeded without pause, directing his comment to Saitama while regarding Zombieman. "You are the only one left. Did you recruit a new follower?"

"What?" Saitama was at lost at what this feminine-like person was talking about.

"We're not one of the Paradisers." Zombieman corrected while his eyes swept over the ninja's sword and quickly connected the dots with the murders from earlier on. "We're not your enemy here, the leader has ran. He is no longer a threat either."

"Ha, lies." The ninja sneered.

Zombieman didn't have time to correct him before a shuriken came cutting through the air to his face. Sidestepping, he ignored the discomfort of his lung being pressed upon by his rib and let the flying projectile fly past him.

Letting his eyes slide briefly over to Saitama, Zombieman saw that the ninja had also sent a shuriken to Saitama too. Although Saitama had already caught his shuriken and was examining it in his hands, unworried that he was being attacked.

"I won't be saying this again." Zombieman's hands curled into a fist. "So leave now if you want to go away unharmed."

"Not a chance." The ninja said and if one would pay attention they would see the murderous glee in his eyes as the ninja sees Zombieman stepping forward to him.

"I got this." Zombieman assured Saitama before grabbing his other pistol he had hidden on his calf and rested the gun by his side, and as soon as he detected the ninja starting to move he brought it up to take a shot. Though he was only able to shoot once, and missed before Sonic was on to him with a malicious smile on his face as he swung his sword down.

'Damn this kid is fast.' He thought as he had to dive to dodge the blade. 'The speed is faster than when he threw that shuriken.' The speed had surprised him but midway into the dodge, he realized his mistake. He had forgotten about his injuries, he had just needed a few more minutes for them to heal completely. But because of his sudden movement and the impact as he dived and rolled on the ground, his lung had collapsed under the stress which then caused him to falter and the ninja immediately noticed and took advantage of it. He only had time to turn halfway around to see the sword come down at his throat. 'This is gonna give me such a bad headache.' He thought just as the sword made contact.

The ninja stepped over the decapitated body of Zombieman and stood before Saitama, whose eyes were wide in surprise as he was taking in the sight of Zombieman's rapidly bleeding neck.

While attempting to cover the bloodthirsty smile on his face, the ninja shot forward with the sword to kill Saitama but he was surprised as he saw Saitama caught his weapon with the point a few inches from his eye.

"So, you're quicker than your friend."

Saitama was tempted to finish this ninja for killing his newly gained accomplice when he caught glimpse of the so said person's hand started to pat the ground around him, apparently searching for his missing head. So Saitama decided to play along. Breaking the sword in his hand, distracting the ninja from noticing the not so dead body of Zombieman.

"You had no reason to chop off his head, he wasn't a part of the Paradisers."

"Are you saying you are part of them then?" Sonic sneered.

"No, I'm not. Look at what I'm wearing! I'm Saitama! A hero that fights evil for fun!" Saitama pointed to himself exasperatedly.

The ninja shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't care who you are. I just know that you're still alive after reading my attacks twice and I just can't let you walk away."

Saitama face was blank as he saw the twitch of the ninja's mouth. "Oh, come on. You just want to try out your moves on me."

The smile that was threatening to break out before on the ninja's face was then out. Saitama half expected evil laughter to follow.

The following next few minutes, the ninja was running and jumping all around Saitama with speed faster than sound, making him look like he was all over the place for an untrained eye. Saitama was indifferent throughout the ordeal while listening to the ninja's boasting, he started to wonder if the ninja would keep doing this the whole time. It gets boring. If this person isn't going to stop talking then there's no point to stay any longer and when the ninja kicked him -finally some action- he voiced his thoughts about going back to his apartment. Saitama was pretty sure that his comment instead of angering the ninja made him even more delighted that someone could keep up with the speed that he set.

That's cute. The ninja thinks that he could be a challenge to Saitama. Oh well, he'll indulge in his wish. Stepping a few inches to the side, Saitama maneuvered so the kick barely missed him. Holding a fist out, Saitama didn't expect it to hit the ninja's… crotch. Apologizing profoundly, Saitama internally winced at the thought of that happening to him.

Twisting out of the way the ninja landed bent down, several feet away. Standing up with his hands covering his damaged jewels and his knees knocking together and shaking the ninja pointed a finger at Saitama.

"I've worked every job from assassin to bodyguard. No ninja is more deadly. I m Speed-O'-Sonic. I'm putting my work on hold, for I have found a formidable opponent. I-"

Speed-O'-Sonic cut off his sentence as his head turned quickly to his side while gaping at the person that had appeared a step away from him.

Zombieman stood beside Sonic, with his head reattached to his head since that was quicker than regrowing it, he raised an eyebrow at the ninja who was not yet comprehending that the person he just killed had come back to life.

With a baffled expression Sonic exclaimed. 'You're alive?!"

"Yes, thanks for stating the obvious." Zombieman retorted, sounding irritated. Then before Sonic could react, at full speed- a speed Zombieman couldn't use before because of his injuries- Zombieman swung the butt of the gun at Sonic's head causing him to fall unconscious.

Saitama looks on curiously. Then going over to Sonic's body he prodded it with his foot. "Was it really necessary to knock him out? He already lost…"

Zombieman rubbed his head looking apologetic as he just realized what he did to Sonic. "Sorry, the day just got caught up to me. I also have a killer headache from being thrown, and getting decapitated does not help with a migraine. In fact, I think I put my head on slightly crooked

because where my head meets my backbone is cracking in ways I don't think it's supposed to and I feel like my head could gonna fall off any minute. My healing powers are taking forever to fix it. And it doesn't help that I lost three battles because I keep letting my guard down."

"Ok. Ok." Saitama felt a nerve popping out of his head, what did he do to deserve this, he had no interest in other's problem. "Point made."

With a deep breath, Zombieman stopped talking, eventually going back to his normal calm self with every deep breath.

There was silence as no one felt like speaking and just looked at Sonic who didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon and was going to have a pretty noticeable black eye for some time.

Breaking the silence Saitama wondered out loud. "What are we going to do with him now then?"

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

 **A/N: Well, that took longer than expected to write. I had introduced Sonic in the story! So what do you think is going to happen?!**


End file.
